Dear Raven
by Sirius Blaak
Summary: Beast Boy writes a letter to Raven saying how sorry he is for a past mistake. What he doesn't know is that she's right outside his window, listening to him read it. The end is kinda cliffieish. BBRae, oneshot


Just a little something I was inspired to write after thinking up of "Halloween." Now I'm actually posting it.

I don't own Raven or Beast Boy. If I did, let's just say they'd both be wearing different clothes...

"_Dear Raven,_

_"I have no clue as to why I'm writing this. After so many years, not even knowing where you are, it feels almost refreshing to write this, even though I know that the address you gave us has long since been incorrect._

_"All I can do is hope that the postman knows who you are. I can only pray each night that somehow this letter will find you. And if it does, maybe, just maybe, I'll get a reply._

_"I've missed you, Raven. I've missed you like no man has ever missed a woman. Every day I get out of bed, I have the momentary happiness that all have when waking up, but then, once the two-second elation has worn off, all my memories come flooding back to me and I just want to go back to sleep. To escape into a world I have created in my dreams._

_"I'm sorry. I never got a chance to say it. But I honestly and truly am sorry. My regrets for what I did always haunt my nightmares, while your face is always in my dreams._

_"I never wanted to yell at you. I just knew that when you came into the room that day, you were going to leave. I tried to think of everything I could to change your mind, but instead of the childish plea that I had managed to work out in two seconds coming out of my mouth, I was yelling. I was criticizing everything about you, I was cursing life, and yelling about things I never thought I would ever care about._

_"To this day I can't explain why it happened. Something inside me just snapped, I guess. The only way I can describe it is to compare it to what happens to me when the Beast comes out, only this time he came out mentally instead of physically._

_"The look you gave me broke my heart in two. You gave me a look of pure loathing. It was the sort of look Robin gives Slade, the kind that sends chills down my neck. I felt my heart cease beating for a good five seconds, then begin beating rapidly once you walked out._

_"I'm so sorry, Raven. I was so stupid back then. I never realized how much you really meant to me. But now I do._

_"You mean the world to me. I can't live knowing that you're out there somewhere, thinking that I hate you. Still hating me. All I need is one more chance to let you know how I really feel._

_"Even though it's pointless to write this and pour my heart out into some letter that will most likely never reach you and instead reach someone else, I don't care. This is a chance I must take. But just in case, I'll write in my silly code. It's the one you broke in two seconds, remember?_

_"Nreav, I elvo uyo._(Raven, I love you.) _I saylaw ehva, I tjsu rneev dreezail ti._(I always have, I just never realized it.) _I swa oto hcshiidl ot erzeial twah ym gqnuiincek threa tbae tmnea._(I was too childish to realize what my quickening heart beat meant.) _Oto hcshiidl ot erzeial ttah eth dre etgin ot ym sckhee tw'ans ebseuca I swa lslti deemsbsaarr taubo eth etmi uyo wsa ym Npoomke ruanedwer._(Too childish to realize that the red tinge to my cheeks wasn't because I was still embarrassed about the time you saw my Pokemon underwear.) _Tbu wno ttah I od dunnadtesr ym sfgeneil, I ehva ot tle uyo wkon, neev fi ti smnea gwnriit a rleett uyo yma rneev erveice. _(But now that I do understand my feelings, I have to let you know, even if it means writing a letter you may never receive.) _I elvo uyo, Nreav. _(I love you, Raven.) _Lil' elvo uyo rfeovre dan emro. _(I'll love you forever and more.)

_"I can't tell you the relief penning my feelings brings me. The only thing that could make me feel any better is if I was telling you in person. But as that is not an option, I suppose I have to make due with what I have._

_"Looking back at this, and realizing how many drafts I have written, trying to make this a perfect letter, I suppose it's rather silly. You were my best friend, and here I am, trying to make my letter to you perfect, almost as if it's going to be graded._

_"If you do get this, I hope you will forgive you for the mistake I made. Please don't hate me forever._

"_Love,_

"_Beast Boy."_

As he stopped reading his completed letter, I felt a single tear run down my cheek. It was the most beautiful letter I've ever heard, and it sounded so sweet when he read it. His voice had been so full of emotion that it made me want to open the window I was levitating outside and finally let him see me.

"I could never hate you, Beast Boy," I whispered. "Even when you yelled at me, I still loved you."

I watched as he folded the letter up and stuff it in an envelope. He picked a pen from the coffee mug on his desk, and sat down and began writing.

His rather untidy scrawl formed the name "Raven Roth." He paused, holding the tip of the pen a mere millimeter above the envelope.

"I hope this reaches you, Rae," He said as he brought the pen down to write.

I realized then and there that I couldn't stand this secrecy anymore. I had been following him, invisible, ever since I had left the Titans, waiting for the right moment to show myself. I had watched him slaving over this letter too long. It was time.

I encased his pen in black magic. He looked around wildly, and I hastily ducked out of the view from his window.

Using all my years of discipline and training, I made the pen begin writing. It wrote, "Outside your window," then, below that, "Right at this moment."

I levitated back into the view of his window. His head turned slowly to the window, and he caught sight of my floating form.

"Raven?"


End file.
